


And then, there's us against the quiet and the darkness.

by EllaYuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene between Stiles and Derek, takes place a couple of minutes after Derek asks Stiles “What about Cora?” and right before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then, there's us against the quiet and the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to the beginning of 3x11, mostly of 3x10.  
> Also, I suck at titles...

 

Derek’s just about to leave the hospital to go after Isaac, Peter and Cora, leaving Stiles behind to distract the police.

Just as Derek turns to leave, Stiles calls his name.

“Hey… Derek.”

It’s more the hesitancy in the boy’s tone than anything else, that has him stop and turn back around, patient. Stiles is looking at the ground, biting his lip for a moment. Then he looks up, still hesitant. Hesitant, but still looking him straight in the eyes, like always.

“Thank you. For believing us. About Jennifer, I mean. You didn’t have to, but you did. So. Thanks.”

Derek just looks at him for a few moments, quietly contemplating this slip of a boy. He’d been so fierce earlier, yelling in Derek’s face. Now he is just a teenage boy, lost and hurting and scared for his family. Derek understands him.

“There was no reason not to believe you. You’ve never lied to me. You’d have no reason to lie to me about something so important.” He answers, finally.

But Stiles is as always, stubborn and insistent and insecure.

“Scott has lied to you before, even when it was important. You’d have had every right to believe a woman you care about over a couple of kids who have always caused you trouble.”

And he’s right. All of that is true. Except.

“Scott may have lied to me. But you haven’t. You’ve never lied to me, Stiles. Not when it mattered. And everything about you said you were telling the truth: your heartbeat, your scent. The pain on your face.”

Derek takes a step closer and puts a warm, comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles gives him a weak smile and takes a shuddering breath.

“Also. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier. And I shouldn’t have brought up Kate. That was low, even for me.”

Derek shakes his head. “It’s okay. You were upset and you were panicking and you were… are afraid for your dad’s life. I get that. So don’t worry about it.” 

They stare at each other for a few moments longer, drawing a little bit of strength and comfort from one another before Stiles remembers that Derek should really get going.

The Alpha squeezes Stiles’ shoulder one last time, claps it twice and is gone.

They each have their piece of this huge clusterfuck to deal with.

 


End file.
